For generations, television has been the centerpiece of the American living room, and is used to watch television programs for entertainment and information. Typically, a user turns on the television to watch a television program, and when the program is over, the user turns the television off. The television sits dormant while not in use, and users increasingly interact with other electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet, while not watching the television.